


The Good Ol’ Days

by ghastlyAcademic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Or at least it is pretty irrelevant, Threesome - F/M/M, and maybe the overall danger of things is not so intense, basically everything is the same except nobody dies, tags to be added!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlyAcademic/pseuds/ghastlyAcademic
Summary: Ashley visits Nockfell after her second year of college is over and suggests to Sal and Larry that they have fun like the good ol’ days.The boys are dating, but that only makes things more fun, right?





	The Good Ol’ Days

College is fun, and of course Ash is enjoying being somewhere new, but it’s hard not to think about the gang back home in Nockfell. When class work gets tough, or her roommate has family and friends over, she winds up getting down on herself; without direct support like that she finds herself wondering if she really belongs at a place like this. She knows she does, she worked hard to get here, but it isn’t always easy to remember that. She messages Sal, Larry and Todd on particularly bad days, thankful for the cell phone she worked all summer for. They are her rock, her motivation to continue, but she really wishes they could be there with her. 

It’s hard, but she always powers through, it’ll be worth it in the end. She dreams of a day she can afford a house for all of them to live together happily. Maybe that’s childish, and of course she realizes she may be the only one with that dream, but it is still worth working towards. At least she’ll have a nice place for them to visit. 

When summer comes after her fourth semester, she realizes she saved up enough to make a trip home and quickly makes plans with Sal. She’s going to stay with him at the townhome he shares with Todd and Neil for two whole weeks! She immediately begins packing, despite the fact that she can’t leave for another couple days. A girl likes to be prepared, and Ash has a lot of time away to make up for. She packs everything she thinks she may use and then some, her suitcase almost overflowing by the time she is done. Among her clothes, toiletries, and the like are some more... exciting items. Ones she isn’t certain she’ll be able to make use of, but there’s no harm in trying! She knows Sal and Larry have been dating each other for a while now, but that doesn’t mean they won’t be up for having a little fun. They certainly didn’t have a problem with it before she left for school, why would it be different now? 

She thinks maybe she should ask ahead of time, make it less awkward in the moment, but decides spontaneity is the best way to go. That way she can at least try to laugh it off as a joke if it doesn’t go over well. She warns Todd at least, feeling a little bad that he never joined in, but she knows he is very happy with Neill and they got together before any fooling around started. His short reply makes her chuckle,  
‘gross. thx 4 the warning. hope u have fun’  
With that settled, she is completely decided, and puts the plan to the back of her mind. 

Or she tries to at least. It creeps back into the front of her brain as she lies in bed that night. She thinks about the times they indulged in each other’s bodies before. She thinks about Larry’s tongue between her thighs when she only has her spit-slick fingers to work with. A poor imitation. She thinks about the way Sal runs his hands through her hair and the soft look on his face after they kiss, and the way he melts when she puts her mouth on him. Her imagination does it no justice. At least she knows how to make herself feel good. 

“Ffffuck-“ Ash pants out, working hard to make herself cum, her memories not doing nearly enough when she thinks she may actually have their hands on her again soon. She’s glad her roommate has already left for the break so she can be as loud as she’d like. She remembers Larry’s deep groans and Sal’s sweet words of encouragement and begins working faster, her clit almost getting sore from how long she’s been working at it. It’s a new thought, rather than a memory, that sends her over the edge. She pictures herself sandwiched between the two boys while they switch between kissing each other and kissing her. In her mind, they’re both inside, thrusting in rhythm with one another. She moans low in her throat, her eyes squeezing shut as her climax hits her hard. 

It takes a few moments for Ash to collect herself, her room filled with the sound of ragged breathing as her thighs very slowly stop trembling. She can’t help but grin into the darkness, even more excited for the upcoming visit. She grabs her phone and shoots Sal a quick message. 

‘cant wait 2 see u guys ;)’

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to be something quick to add to my less organized fic thing going on, but it is turning out alright! So it gets to be its own thing~ I hope you guys like it!


End file.
